Dimension
by Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki entre dans un monde où il est mort, il y a six ans de cela. Que se passera-t-il dans cet univers si semblable au sien et comment va-t-il rentrer chez lui ? WARNING : Shonen-ai SASUNARU ! Vous êtes prévenu ! XD CHAP 5 ONLINE !
1. Premier contact

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 1

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Genre : Suspense, shonen-ai !

Source : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite en regardant une anime qui se nomme 'Noein'. Donc l'histoire est grandement inspiré de l'anime.

Dimension

Chapitre 1 : Premier contact

Naruto se tenait debout là, se sentant un peu perdu. Où était-il en faite ? Il ne comprenait pas trop là. Pourquoi était-il ici, devant une grande cascade. En plus, deux statues, représentants des hommes, étaient gravées sur la roche de la montagne. Il se regardaient et entre eux, il y avait cette cascade qui n'arrêtait pas de couler jusqu'à ce briser dans un fleuve calme et tranquille.

Quelque chose de mobile attira l'attention du blond. Deux formes distinctes se précipitèrent, à toute vitesse, entre eux sur l'eau du fleuve. Une fois la distance réduite, ils se ruèrent de coups afin de faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre.

Voyant ça, Naruto écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur.

'Pourquoi…?'

Ces formes se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus. Des silhouettes où représentaient un Sasuke et un Naruto qui se déchiraient mutuellement. Leurs regards exprimaient tant de haine… tant de douleur…

Cette scène était comme si on plantait une dague en plein cœur de Naruto. Ce dernier avait une expression horrifiée, plantée sur son visage.

'Pourquoi… Pourquoi on fait ça…?'

Ne supportant plus ce massacre, le blond baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles. Étrangement, il entendait encore ces cris de fureur, le bruit des coups, ces gémissements de douleur…

« J'VAIS TE TUER, NARUTO !!! »

« SASUKE !!! »

'FERMEZ-LÁ !!!!'

N.N.N.N

Naruto se réveilla tout doucement. Le bruit strident de son réveil régnait dans sa chambre depuis un bon moment déjà. Mais le blond était à peine revenu à lui qu'il avait un peu de mal à savoir où était son réveil. Une fois trouvé, il l'arrêta tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Avec des yeux de zombie, il essaya de lire l'heure et ce qu'il vit le ramena un bon coup sur Terre.

« Waaah !!! Chuis en retard !!! J'vais me faire tuer !! »

_J'VAIS TE TUER, NARUTO !!!_

Cette phrase était revenue, malgré lui, dans son esprit. Celle de son rêve. Cela blessa à nouveau Naruto qui resta assis en tailleur sur son lit, en repensant à ce qu'il avait rêvé. Vu la tournure que ça avait prit, c'était plutôt un cauchemar qu'autre chose.

Après avoir broyé du noir, Naruto haussa les épaules en balançant son réveil sur le lit. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Un rêve stupide même ! Reprenant son sourire habituel, il arriva enfin à sortir de son lit si douillet.

« Sasuke me ferait jamais ça ! » s'exclama le blond pour lui-même. « Quel rêve à la con ! »

En vérité, ce cauchemar lui avait laissé quelque chose. Une séquelle, un trouble.

Une peur.

N.N.N.N

« Saluuuuut, Sakura-ch… »

Naruto fut coupé court par un coup de poing sur le crâne. En gémissant de douleur, il se tint la tête qui était si douloureuse. Les yeux larmoyants, il leva son regard à l'auteur de cette 'agression' :

« Maiiiis, pourquoi tu me frappes, Sakura-chan ? »

« Parce que t'es **encore** en retard !!! » cria la jeune fille de sa voix aigue.

Á côté d'eux se trouvait Sasuke qui était adossé contre un poteau, les bras croisés. Quel vacarme ! Á chaque matin, ces deux-là faisaient un bouquant pas possible, dérangeant sa sainte concentration. C'était vraiment agaçant à la fin !

Soupirant, le ténébreux lança un regard impénétrable à ce 'couple'. Rien que de penser que ces deux-là pouvaient faire un couple, selon certains, le rendait complètement malade. Le chewing-gum avec le dobe. Horreur et damnation !

« Sakura, » appela le brun, avec son ton neutre. « Kakashi-sensei n'est pas arrivé, donc Naruto n'est pas en retard. »

« Merci, Sasuke !! » hurla Naruto, les bras levés comme un signe de victoire. Ce cri agressa grandement les tympans sensibles de l'Uchiha.

« Sasuke-kun, » miaula la rose. « Pourquoi tu protèges tout le temps Naruto ? »

« Parce qu'on est amis depuis toujours !!! » répondit Naruto tout sourire, en posant son bras sur les épaules de Sasuke.

Ce contact donna un frisson qui parcourait le corps du brun. Ce dernier, gêné par ce rapprochement physique, poussa un peu brutalement Naruto qui tomba lourdement sur ses fesses. Une vive douleur atteint le cerveau du blessé.

« Waaah ! » cria Naruto, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu m'as explosé le cul !! »

Cette remarque fit rougir Sakura qui regarda, suspicieusement, un Sasuke un peu troublé.

« Fallait pas me toucher, dobe !! » répondit durement ce dernier, laissant le blond par terre.

Pendant la chamaillerie des garçons, Kakashi apparaît dans une fumée devant eux. Cela stoppa net la dispute et la solitude de Sakura.

« Yoh ! » salua l'adulte, avec un signe de la main.

« Kakashi-senseiiiiiiii !!! » couina Naruto, se levant doucement malgré son fessier endolori.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? » demanda Kakashi, l'air toujours aussi détaché.

« Sasuke m'a éclaté le cul ! »

« NARUTO !!! » aboya le coupable, perdant un peu son sang froid.

Sakura préféra garder le silence en observant, attentivement, les réactions de chacun. De plus, Kakashi semblait soudainement plus attentif à ce qui l'entourait. De son œil noir était marqué une lueur étrange et une certaine rougeur s'affichait sur le peu de peau qu'on pouvait voir.

« Oh-oh ! » dit l'adulte, la main tenant son menton. « Voyons, Sasuke, il fallait être un peu plus doux avec Naruto. »

« SENSEI !!! » hurla le brun, les joues un peu roses.

'_Quel pervers ce sensei…'_ pensa Sakura, dévisageant son professeur.

« Il a raison ! » affirma Naruto, avec son habituel sourire idiot. « Faut pas être aussi dur avec moi, Sasuke. »

Ce dernier lança un regard noir vers le blond.

'_Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?'_ pensa l'Uchiha.

Voyant l'air abruti que figurait l'autre, il soupira lourdement. Vraiment, Naruto était un imbécile.

« Bon, » commença Kakashi, l'air plus sérieux. « Blague à part, on commence notre mission ? »

« C'est la même mission qu'hier ? » demanda Sakura, un peu surprise.

« Oui ! »

« Naaaan !! » s'exclama encore une fois Naruto. « J'en ai marre de m'occuper des fleurs !!! »

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais était, pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec l'autre idiot.

« Allez, allez ! » encouragea le sensei, en se grattant la tête. « C'est la dernière journée et après, vous aurez le week-end pour vous reposer. »

Cette nouvelle donna un élan de vivacité aux trois jeunes adolescents.

N.N.N.N

« Aaaaaaaaaaah, enfin ! » gémit Naruto, le regard cerné par la fatigue.

« C'était un véritable enfer…, » murmura Sakura qui était dans le même état que son ami.

Sasuke ne dit toujours rien mais vu son visage, il était tout aussi épuisé que ses compagnons.

« Mais, » s'exclama soudainement le blond, faisant sursauter les deux autres. « On est en week-end et on pourra dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!! »

« C'est vrai…, » dit le rose-bonbon, trop exténuée pour frapper le blond. « N'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun ? »

« Mh. »

« En plus, y'aura notre fameuse épreuve de courage !! » dit Naruto, retrouvant toute son énergie rien qu'à cette idée, ce qui exaspéraient Sasuke et Sakura.

« Oui, » sourit Sakura. « Demain soir à 20h au pont ! Et ne soit pas en retard, Naruto ? »

« Mais non, mais non ! Chuis jamais en retard ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ??? » grogna le bonbon.

Naruto ne se contenta que de sourire. Ils continuèrent leurs chemins ensemble afin d'arriver à leur petit croisement habituel où chacun prendra sa propre route. Pendant le trajet, Naruto se sentit étrangement oppressé… Comme s'il était observé…

_**Ca va bientôt commencer…**_

Le blond, interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se retourna vers cette voix masculine. Au bout de la route, il y avait qu'une seule personne qui se tenait debout, face au jeune adolescent. Cet inconnu était habillé d'une longue cape de couleur beige et son regard était dissimulé grâce à un chapeau traditionnel japonais.

Naruto fut plus surprit en voyant une telle personne, qui était habillé étrangement selon lui. Ce dernier fit un discret sourire au blond.

_**Ne te perd pas dans l'illusion…**_

« Hé, Naruto ! »

Ce dernier se tourna devant lui, où ses amis l'avaient attendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sakura, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Heu… y'avait un gars… »

« Où ça ? » dit Sasuke, apparemment calme.

« Là. »

Le blond se retourna à nouveau, tout en pointant du doigt vers la direction où l'inconnu devait se trouver. Sasuke et Sakura observèrent longuement l'endroit révélé, puis tournèrent leur tête vers un Naruto qui avait les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Y'a personne ! » révéla le bonbon, irritée.

« M-Mais… Y'avait quelqu'un là !! » dit le blond, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien inventé.

« …dobe…, » dit finalement l'Uchiha avant de reprendre sa route.

« KOA ??? Tu me crois pas, Sasuke ??? »

« T'es fatigué, tout simplement, » répondit ce dernier, sans se retourner.

« Attend-moi, Sasuke-kun !! » appela la jeune adolescente d'une voix mielleuse, en se précipitant vers son prince.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard vers l'endroit où était cet homme…

« Disparu…, » souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis rejoignit, en courant, ses amis qui avaient prit un peu de distance.

Á suivre… 


	2. Bleu comme la neige

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 2

Auteur : Lylou-chan

Genre : Suspense, shonen-ai !

Source : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite en regardant une anime qui se nomme 'Noein'. Donc l'histoire est grandement inspiré de l'anime.

**Dia-chan or nekosan :** Nia ? Des fautes ??? Oo J'en ai tellement que ça ? lol. Bah, je ferai des efforts dans ce chap mais c'est dans la famille d'être un peu nul en orthographe, héhé ! Narration et description ? Ok, j'ai tenté dans ce chap, tu me diras si ça tourne bien ou si on comprend rien, lol. J'espère que ce chap te plaira davantage que l'ancien.

**Haganemaru :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir !! Voici la suite, beaucoup plus longue que la première lol.

**Schuichi :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chap te donnera autant de plaisir à le lire !

**Ishimaru Tsukiyo :** Le début est très connu, c'est normal car j'ai prit une scène du manga quand Naruto et Sasuke se battent. J'en avait absolument besoin pour faire cette histoire avec les dimensions. Oups ! Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment apprécié le surnom pour Sakura : C'était pas bien méchant mais dorénavant, j'éviterai ça ! Merci pour tes compliments et la suite devrait te plaire !

**Hisha :** Lol, merci. C'est 'normal' que Sasuke considère Naruto comme son meilleur ami car le manga, que l'on connaît tous, est en faite une dimension alternée. C'est un peu compliqué mais tu verras par la suite, héhé ! Ne t'en fait pas, on saura ce qui va se passer dans les deux dimensions. Y'en a peut-être une que j'insisterai plus que l'autre ! Hum… On verra bien, hihi !

Voilà, merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! (Et j'en attends d'autres, lol !) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! XD

Dimension

Chapitre 2 : Bleu comme la neige

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! C'était vraiment atroce comme sensation ! Le week-end avait à peine commencé que Naruto était affalé sur le lit de sa chambre bordélique, priant que le soir arrive au plus vite pour un peu plus d'action. Eh oui ! Ce soir était la fameuse épreuve de courage et le blond était impatient d'y être. Ce divertissement était devenu habituel pour lui, ainsi que pour Sasuke et Sakura. Chaque semaine, une personne devait choisir quel type d'épreuve ils allaient tous subir.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Sakura. Naruto se demandait bien quelle idée cinglée elle allait encore inventer. C'était vrai que le blond adorait cette dernière mais, à chaque fois que c'était leur amie de choisir l'épreuve, il ne s'en remettait jamais avant un bon moment. Même Sasuke avait failli y laisser sa peau une fois.

Flash Back

Sous un ciel clair et ensoleillé, nos trois compagnons étaient seuls sur la toiture d'un petit immeuble de résidence et leur conversation semblait agitée.

« KOA ?? » s'exclama Naruto, horrifié. « Mais t'es complètement cinglée !! »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un poing en pleine figure de la part de son amie.

« Si t'es un froussard, » beugla Sakura, le poing levé. « T'as qu'à retourner chez toi, idiot !! »

« Aïe, aïe ! » gémit le blessé, se tenant fermement la tête entre ses mains.

« Regarde, Sasuke-kun est partant lui ! » miaula la fille, le regard lumineux envers son prince.

Naruto jeta un œil vers le brun qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Étrange, il le trouvait plus pâle que d'habitude et n'affichait plus cette allure fière sur le visage. En faite, si le blond devait donner une description à ce qu'il voyait, c'était que l'Uchiha était totalement 'décomposé'. Oui, c'était le mot exact et cela justifiait le mutisme de ce dernier.

« Hein, Sasuke-kuuuun ? »

« … »

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Naruto, pointant du doigt le ténébreux. « Il a aussi la frousse ! »

« Comment ?? » cria la jeune adolescente, voulant prendre la défense de son héro.

Sasuke revint à la réalité en entendant cette injure et fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il était un peu vexé d'être traité de trouillard et le prit comme un défi… même si Naruto ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela.

Mais l'honneur des Uchiha était bafoué par cette insulte et cela devait être rétabli au plus vite !

« J'accepte. »

« Hein ?? » s'écria le blond, avec une tête d'ahuri. « Mais on va se faire tuer !!! »

Sakura se sentit en admiration devant le courage de son apollon. Elle soupira d'aise en dévorant des yeux ce dernier. Quant à la victime de cet harcèlement, il n'aimait pas du tout ça et l'ignora complètement en tournant la tête, afin qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

« Allez ! » dit Sakura, toute heureuse. « On tire à la courte paille ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, muets comme des tombes. Sasuke regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait dit et Naruto maudissait ce dernier pour être trop fier. Une fierté qui les pousseraient au suicide, pour sûr !

Ils prirent une paille chacun, dans le poing tendu de Sakura, en même temps, laissant la dernière dans la main de la jeune fille. Ils comparèrent, d'un regard soucieux, leur morceau et l'instant de vérité éclata au grand jour !

« YATA !! Chuis le dernier à passer !!! » jubila Naruto, montrant sa paille qui était la plus longue.

Le visage de Sasuke semblait si décomposé qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il faisait un malaise. La jeune adolescente semblait être désolée pour lui et Naruto, après avoir fait sa danse de la victoire, regarda enfin le si petit morceau de paille que tenait un Sasuke légèrement tremblant. De rage… ou de frousse ?

« Tu passes en premier ? » demanda bêtement le blond, perdant ainsi sa joie.

« Á ton avis, abruti ??? » grogna le brun, jetant violement la paille par terre.

« Hééé, chuis pour rien moi ! Fallait pas dire que tu acceptais ! »

Sasuke avait du mal à se l'admettre mais son ami avait raison. Mais pourquoi… Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ??? Stupide fierté !! Il va crever à cause de sa connerie ! Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Naruto qui inventait les pires galères… Le virus de sa bêtise l'avait atteint, Sasuke en était sûr !

'_Allez, respire Sasuke… Je dois paraître aussi impassible que d'habitude. Ne panique surtout pas ! Respire, respire…'_ pensa-t-il.

« Bon…, » commença-t-il, soufflant un bon coup. « Répète-moi ce qu'il fallait faire, Sakura ? »

« Ah, euh, oui ! » bafouilla cette dernière. « Tu vois l'immeuble avec le drapeau rouge accroché juste en face de nous ? Il faut donc sauter d'ici jusqu'à là-bas sans utiliser la moindre technique Ninja. »

Sasuke analysa la **grande** distance qui séparait ces deux immeubles. Cette distance était égale huit mètres environ. Normalement, avec le chakra activé, il serait très simple de sauter de cet immeuble à l'autre, mais comme Sakura avait bien précisé qu'il ne fallait utiliser aucune technique, il serait très difficile d'accomplir ce miracle. L'Uchiha se demandait s'il allait en ressortir vivant.

Naruto remarqua très bien l'inquiétude de son ami. De plus, une certaine anxiété avait gagné son cœur rien que de penser que le brun pouvait avoir un accident. Cela surprit Naruto de ressentir ça… Il haussa les épaules : après tout, c'était son ami, un frère. C'était normal d'avoir peur pour lui…

N'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua sa tête afin de faire disparaître ses pensées étranges puis s'exclama, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Tant fait pas ! J'y vais, si tu veux !! »

Le ténébreux se retourna vivement vers le blond, coupant violement le contact physique.

« De la pitié ? » cracha-t-il, à la grande surprise du renard.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'est pas comme d'habitude…'_ pensa le blond, clignotant des yeux.

« M-Mais non ! Je… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion, abruti !!! Je peux très bien le faire !! »

Il l'avait vexé. Oui, c'était vrai que c'était peu pour en arriver là, mais Sasuke pouvait être de très mauvaise humeur quand il n'arrivait pas à contrôler une situation. Et c'était le cas !

Sans un mot, il s'éloigna du précipice afin de prendre de l'élan. Naruto et Sakura le fixaient intensément, le cœur battant à tout rompt. Est-ce que ça allait bien se passer ? Une lourde tension planait entre eux, dû à l'angoisse et à l'inquiétude.

Une fois prêt, le brun se précipita vers le vide et sauta.

Fin du Flash-back

Naruto bailla, en s'étirant comme un chat. Néanmoins, il resta sur son lit si douillet. Il repensa à ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke quand il avait sauté ce jour-là. Comme il s'était préparé, son ami n'avait pas réussi à atteindre l'autre immeuble et avait fait une terrible chute. Mais en plein vol, Kakashi l'avait rattrapé, en se demandant si son élève n'était pas suicidaire. Après avoir reçu une engueulade rare, quasi légendaire, de la part de leur professeur, les trois enfants étaient rentrés chez eux, touts penauds. Sasuke, lui, se sentit honteux pendant des semaines de ne pas avoir réussi une épreuve aussi misérable selon lui.

Naruto sourit en repensant à Sasuke. Heureusement que Kakashi-sensei passait par là par hasard et que tout c'était bien fini. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'état du brun s'il avait touché le sol. Ca aurait pu se mal finir… Oui… Il aurait pu se tuer…

Depuis, Naruto sentit une culpabilité qui dévorait son cœur. Il aurait pu éviter ce danger ! Il aurait dû insister pour qu'il ne saute pas ! Le blond se haïssait… Il se haïssait d'être aussi faible… Si Sasuke n'était pas sorti indemne de cette épreuve, il ne saurait pas comment il réagirait…

Malgré lui, il revoyait encore l'image de Sasuke en train de sauter dans le vide. Sa silhouette qui lévitait pendant quelque instant… Pour chuter… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

Cette image le hantait depuis trop longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Naruto ? »

Cette phrase coupa net ses pensées sombres et leva son regard surpris vers la source de cette voix. Cette dernière venait de la petite fenêtre ouverte, à côté du lit. Son regard bleu rencontra deux charbons ternes. Sasuke se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avec son habituel air neutre.

Á sa vue, Naruto bondit de son lit comme un beau diable afin d'agrandir la distance soudainement trop minime qui étaient entre eux. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise quand son ami était trop proche de lui. On pouvait dire précisément qu'une certaine gêne s'emparait de lui à chaque fois que le brun pénétrait dans son secteur privé. C'était bizarre… Il avait vraiment une case en moins à se sentir comme ça envers un ami… Plus qu'un ami, c'était un frère mais bon ! Ce problème-là ne regardait personne !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fenêtre ??? » cria, comme à son habitude, Naruto, en pointant du doigt l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier grimaça en entendant la voix trop stridente pour ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait gueuler celui-là ! Il ne va pas se calmer un peu ? Tout le temps en train de piailler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens ! Sasuke soupira. Un vrai gamin…

Laissant le blond brailler tout seul, l'Uchiha descendit de la fenêtre pour atterrir, souplement, sur le lit défait. Sans aucune autorisation, il s'assit dessus en tailleur, observant la mine effarée de son ami. Encore un peu et le ténébreux pouvait en rire. Enfin… Si 'rire' faisait parti de sa façon de vivre…

« Ne met pas tes pompes sales sur mon lit !!! » beugla Naruto, hystérique.

« Je ne vois pas la différence, vu la saleté qui y règne dans cette pièce, » soupira de lassitude Sasuke.

Le blond serra les poings, désirant ardemment à lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. Oui… Un poing par ici et par là, ce serait bien non ? Comme ça, il effacerait sa petite gueule de prétentieux ! Avec ses idées qui tournaient vers le sadisme, Naruto fit un large sourire niais.

Mais Sasuke ne remarqua pas le changement sur le visage de son ami. Il ne le vit même pas car il avait baissé la tête, semblant être plongé dans ses pensées. Après un silence où chacun était occupé dans ses propres pensées, l'Uchiha décida à parler :

« Pourquoi tu étais triste ? »

« Hein ? » dit son interlocuteur, sorti brusquement de ses rêveries un peu louches.

Sasuke releva la tête et croisa son regard. Azur interloqué contre une inébranlable nuit d'été.

« Quand je suis rentré, tu affichais un visage mélancolique. C'est rare chez toi. »

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive et coupa le contact visuel d'un violent coup de tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ooooh, qu'il était joli le parquet ! Tient ? Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un chewing-gum collé dessus ! Quelle intéressante chose !!! Vu la forme aplatie qu'il avait, Naruto était sûr qu'il avait marché dessus plusieurs fois ! C'était bizarre… Il n'avait rien senti de collant pourtant !

« **Naruto**. » appela son ami, avec une voix très insistante et grave.

Bon, bah ! Ce sera pour une prochaine fois la contemplation du chewing-gum ! L'appelé se gratta la tête, d'un air un peu mal à l'aise, tout en évitant de le regarder quand même.

« Je pensais…, » commença-t-il, d'une voix hésitante. « …à de vieux souvenirs… pas très joyeux… »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre information pour l'instant. Il fit un long soupir tout en mettant une main dans sa sacoche.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond tourna vivement sa tête vers lui et, instinctivement, attrapa un objet que Sasuke avait lancé dans sa direction. Clignotant des yeux, il regarda l'objet entre ses mains.

Hein ?

Il releva la tête, ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre.

« Une lampe torche ? »

« Oui. C'est Sakura qui me l'a donné. J'en ai une aussi sur moi. »

De sa sacoche, Sasuke sortit une autre lampe torche aussi sombre que celle de Naruto pendant quelques instants, puis la rangea rapidement.

« Mais…, » dit le blond, ne saisissant pas encore la chose. « Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« C'est pour l'épreuve de ce soir. »

La mine surprise du renard laissa place à une face pleine de tic, dû à l'affolement qui grandissait en lui.

« Ne… ne me dit pas que… qu'on va aller au fond d'un puit…? H-Hein ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, ne préférant pas trop y penser.

« On verra bien. »

C'était au tour de Naruto de soupirer. Il regarda sa lampe torche puis sombra dans ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient utiliser un objet comme ça et se demandait bien quelle atroce chose ils allaient tous subir. Il sentit son estomac se nouer rien que d'y penser. Que c'était dur d'être l'ami de Sakura !

Sentant un regard pesant sur lui, le jeune adolescent releva sa tête et vit que Sasuke l'observait intensément. Les bras croisés, son regard sombre brillait d'une lueur étrange. Le blond fit aussitôt gêné par une telle insistance que ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il se maudissait lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à être embarrasser comme ça, merde ! C'était son ami qui le regardait, c'est tout ! Enfin… c'était un drôle de regard… On dirait même que ses yeux étaient en train de le dévorer…

'_Baka !'_ pensa fortement Naruto, secouant sa tête. _'Arrête de penser à ça !'_

Bombant son torse pour se donner du courage, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, baka ??? »

Sasuke clignota des yeux par surprise en entendant cette phrase. Ah ? Il le fixait ? Le blond en était sûr ? Á vrai dire, l'Uchiha n'avait pas remarqué qu'il le regardait. Le voilà dans une fâcheuse situation…

Il se demandait même pourquoi il le contemplait. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à regarder en plus… Oui, bon… Sasuke essaya de se persuader lui-même mais sa conscience ne semblait pas convaincue.

« C'est rare de voir ta marque, » répondit le brun, d'un air calme. « J'étais juste captivé, c'est tout. »

Instinctivement, Naruto porta ses doigts sur son cou. Effectivement, une marque assez marquée était dessinée autour de son cou… comme si on avait serré fortement une corde jusqu'à l'étouffement…

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait raconté son histoire à Sasuke… puis à Sakura sous la 'torture' de celle-ci. Naruto avait cette marque depuis sa naissance. En faite, quand sa mère était sur le point d'accoucher, Naruto s'était un peu emmêlé les pinceaux en cherchant la sortie puis le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Pendant trois jours, sa mère était incapable de le faire sortir car à chaque fois, le bébé était retenu et étranglé par le cordon. Et enfin, au jour J, un médecin était venu avec une ventouse et, quand la tête de Naruto sortait légèrement, il lui avait collé la ventouse sur le crâne et avait tiré comme un dingue. Le bébé était enfin sorti…

Naruto se souvenait de la remarque faite par Sasuke quand il lui avait raconté ça. C'était une phrase comme celle-ci :

_« Tu n'étais pas encore né que déjà, t'étais un petit emmerdeur. »_

Pour toute réponse, le blond l'avait balancé dans la rivière. Aaaaah, que de bons souvenirs !

Bref, il gardait la cicatrice de son cordon. C'était une marque qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit à portée de vue à tout le monde. Comme l'avait une fois Sakura, ça faisait parler les vipères. Donc c'était pour ça que le blond gardait tout le temps sa veste fermée, afin de la cacher.

« Oui, » répondit enfin Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je voulais qu'elle prenne l'air ! »

« Et ta veste orange ? Où est-elle ? »

« Heuu… Quelque part dans ma chambre… Enfin, je crois… »

Sasuke soupira devant l'étourderie de son ami. Mais en réalité, il ne se plaignait pas que cette horrible veste n'était plus sur lui. Il aimait bien ce tee-shirt noir qui couvrait son torse. Malheureusement, le blond avait gardé son pantalon habituel orange. Mais cette anomalie était juste un cheveu dans la soupe.

Ca lui allait tellement bien…

L'Uchiha se sentit légèrement rougir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Pourquoi… Pourquoi il était comme ça… à le regarder d'une telle façon qu'il se sentait hypnotisé…

Peut-être…

Peut-être était-il trop jeune pour comprendre ses sentiments trop complexes… Un jeune garçon de douze ans ne serait pas capable de décrypter ces sensations indescriptibles… C'était ce que pensait Sasuke de toute façon…

« Bon, » souffla-t-il, en se levant. « Je vais y aller. »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Tu veux pas rester avec moi ? »

Le brun écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Naruto, lui, avait les yeux baissés, les joues aussi rouges que son ami.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passait à la fin ? Cette sensation… était trop incompréhensible pour eux. Et Sasuke n'était vraiment pas à l'aise devant ce problème.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien… depuis bien longtemps… depuis des années…

Et Naruto en était la cause…

« N-Non…, » essaya d'articuler le brun, voulant avoir une apparence impassible. « Je d-dois partir. »

'_Me voilà en train de bégayer maintenant… On dirait Hinata ! Quelle honte pour un Uchiha…'_

« S-Sasuke ! » appela Naruto en relevant la tête.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le brun était parti… Beaucoup trop vite au goût d'un blond un peu attristé et déçu par son départ précipité…

Non… En faite, son ami avait prit la fuite…

N.N.N.N

Le soleil avait disparu pour laisser place à un ciel sombre où seule la lune en était la reine. De sa pâle lueur, elle éclaira le village Konoha qui commençait à sombrer doucement dans le sommeil.

Sur un des nombreux ponts de ce village était, néanmoins, occupé par trois jeunes adolescents qui discutaient. Les lampes, qui étaient accrochées aux poteaux de ce monument, relevèrent leur identité de leur douce lumière.

« FANTÔMES ???? » s'exclama Naruto, pâle comme un mort.

Sakura fit un long sourire qui ne disait rien de bon alors que Sasuke ne put se retenir de faire une grimace. Encore une idée farfelue de la jeune fille.

« Ouiii, » jubila cette dernière, le regard lumineux. « Une rumeur circule que dans la forêt, quand la lune est pleine, des esprits rôdent dans ce secteur. Je veux en avoir le cœur net donc, ce soir, nous irons dans la forêt ! »

Avec la lampe torche dans la main, elle éclaira son propre visage en faisant une grimace qui voulait être monstrueuse puis ria d'une vois suraiguë. Le brun soupira, même si intérieurement, il commençait à appréhender la chose qui allait bientôt suivre. Naruto, lui, mordait frénétiquement ses ongles avec des yeux exorbités. Il marmonnait sans cesse :

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible… »

Bref, le blond paniqua très vite alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans cette lugubre forêt. Il s'imaginait même que des zombies allaient sortir des entrailles de la terre et des fantômes, vêtus d'un drap blanc, allaient surgir des quatre coins de la broussaille.

Et, grâce à Sasuke, Naruto fut trainé par le col de sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la forêt à l'extérieur du village. Cette forêt n'avait pas l'air très accueillant : il faisait si sombre et des bruits suspects de quelques insectes étranges renforçaient les plus petites peurs. Avec leurs lampes torches allumées, les trois jeunes arrivèrent à s'enfoncer dans cet espace gouverné par les ténèbres.

Sakura, qui semblait bien heureuse à faire cette nouvelle expérience, était la meneuse du groupe, suivie d'un Sasuke fidèle à lui-même puis d'un Naruto tremblant qui clôturait la marche. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête de tous les côtés avec un œil douteux, guettant le moindre bruit. Sasuke, assez d'avoir du courant d'air sur son dos, ralentit le pas afin d'être à côté de son ventilateur. Il distança ainsi Sakura qui n'avait rien remarqué, tellement elle était prit dans sa mission à découvrir des fantômes.

« Tu vas arrêter d'avoir peur comme ça ? » demanda le brun, en le regardant.

Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers son ami, les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes. Il restait interdit et semblait avoir vu un fantôme tellement il était blanc… Ce qui inquiéta tout de suite l'Uchiha…

« Tu vas pas me faire un malaise, quand même ? »

« … »

« Idiot. »

« …i-idiot toi-même. »

Sasuke se permit de faire un faible sourire. Leur provocation mutuelle et habituelle semblait toujours fonctionner malgré l'endroit où ils étaient. Au fond de lui, il en était rassuré… Pour l'instant en tout cas…

« Alors…, » commença-t-il, d'une voix décontractée. « Tu as retrouvé ta veste ? »

Le blond clignota des yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il demandait ça.

« Ben oui. Comme tu le vois. »

Il montra sa veste d'un signe de la tête.

« Tu avais pas remarqué que je la portais ? »

« Si, si. Elle était où ? Dans ta chambre ? »

Là, Naruto sourit en entendant cette question. Il semblait être plus à l'aise.

« Ahaha ! Hé non ! Je l'ai trouvée sur la gazinière. Je me demande comment elle a atterri là quand même ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, semblant réfléchir intensément. Il avait complètement oublié où il était, donc sa peur avait disparu. Même si ce n'était que momentanément, cela suffisait à Sasuke. Si son ami plongeait à nouveau dans la crainte, il trouverait bien un autre moyen de le faire sourire. Comme à ce moment…

« Sakura-chan ? » appela Naruto, soucieux.

Le brun tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant lui. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée et semblait regarder quelque chose devant elle. Soucieux, les garçons la rejoignirent d'un pas précipité et dès qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, l'Uchiha pouvait remarquer une chose : elle était très sérieuse. Se demandant bien quelle était la raison d'un tel calme, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui… »

Mais il fut coupé par une chose inattendue. Leurs lampes troches faiblirent soudainement, jusqu'à ne plus du tout reproduire de la lumière. Devant une telle atrocité, Naruto secoua frénétiquement sa pauvre lampe, espérant qu'elle refonctionnait à nouveau.

« On voit plus rien, on voit plus rien ! » dit-t-il, pas rassuré du tout. « Les piles sont nazes ou quoi ??? Sakura-chan, dis quelque chose ! »

« Regardez droit devant vous, » était la seule phrase qui quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Q-Quoi ? »

Lentement, Naruto et Sasuke tournèrent leur tête vers la chose que regardait leur amie. C'était juste un buisson… Un gros buisson…

Qui gesticulait…

Voyant ça, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, lâchant sa lampe torche. Tremblant des pieds jusqu'à la tête, les yeux plissés comme deux fentes horizontales avec un sourire figé, il siffla entre ses dents qui claquaient :

« C-C'est juste un lapin ! Juste un gros lapin ! »

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sasuke, lui, commençait à ne pas se sentir très bien. Son estomac se nouait et sa bouche semblait sèche et rappeuse. Sa crainte se doubla quand ils entendirent tous un étrange grognement venant de ce buisson agité.

En entendant ça, Naruto s'accrocha, malgré lui, à la manche de Sasuke, ainsi que Sakura, qui fut enfin apeurée par ce bruit malveillant. Le blond à sa gauche et la rosée à sa droite, l'Uchiha se sentait à l'étroit mais ce n'était pas sa première occupation. Le brun sentit une montée d'adrénaline en lui, dû à cette peur naissante. Et pour dire, ces deux-là ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Un qui tremblait de tous ses os en ruisselant de sueur tout en répétant, sans cesse, 'c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible' et une autre qui poussait des petits bruits aigues tout à fait particuliers. Franchement, quelle belle équipe ils faisaient !

Tout à coup, la lampe torche de Sasuke se remit à fonctionner. Ce dernier essaya, en se contrôlant de toutes ses forces, de viser le faisceau lumineux vers ce buisson. Mais… ce n'était pas facile… L'addition de trois corps tremblants était dure au faisceau lumineux de rester dans le cadre du buisson, tellement il fut remué dans tous les sens, incapable de rester sur place.

Soudain, cette chose sortit de son buisson. C'était une tête avec un visage horrible qui se dégageait de sa cachette… Mais les trois enfants ne prirent pas le temps de l'analyser qu'ils détalèrent à toute vitesse en hurlant.

« Je remettrai plus les pieds ici !!!! » hurla Sasuke, qui courait plus vite que les deux autres.

« Waaah ! C'est le fantôme d'un suicidé !!! » s'écria Sakura en pleurant et en suivant de près son prince.

« C'est pas possible !!! » gémit Naruto, qui était le dernier.

Dans la zone où il y avait le buisson, ce visage était toujours là, savourant sa victoire.

« Franchement, tu es un vrai gosse ! »

Le même buisson bougea à nouveau puis une autre tête, plus humaine, sortit. Cette personne alluma une lampe torche et la lumière de l'objet révéla son identité.

C'était Iruka… qui ne semblait pas très ravi.

« Hein, Kakashi ? » insista-t-il, mettant le faisceau lumineux sur la tête de son compagnon.

Kakashi se gratta le crâne et enleva son masque qui, en faite, illustrait une vieille et vilaine sorcière.

« J'aime bien m'amuser avec eux, moi ! Ca me rappelle mon enfance ! » dit Kakashi, dont son visage, si secret, était révélé à Iruka, seul. Ce dernier soupira, se promettant d'offrir des ramens à Naruto dès le lendemain, pour se faire pardonner.

Pendant ce temps, les trois enfants couraient toujours, espérant sortir de cette forêt maudite au plus vite.

Mais quelque chose attira l'attention de Naruto…

Une lumière…

Il arrêta sa course, se retrouvant grandement en retrait. Ses deux amis, n'ayant pas remarqué que le blond avait stoppé sa course, continuèrent leur fuite, le laissant ainsi seul.

Le jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils en regardant à sa gauche. Il avait juré… Il avait juré avoir vu une lumière dans cette direction. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'enfonça à l'Ouest, tout en se répétant mentalement que cette forêt n'était pas hantée. Il devait absolument… absolument trouver cette lumière. Au fond de son être, Naruto l'avait ressenti comme un appel…

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus. Ses vêtements s'arrachèrent légèrement à cause des ronces et sa peau se blessa quelque peu dû aux branches des arbres qui étaient bien menaçantes. Un courant d'air frais chatouilla le cou du jeune garçon. Il devina aussitôt que sa veste n'était plus fermée, à cause de la course ou des ronces. Tant pis, cela ne lui dérangeait pas que sa marque soit libérée du col de la veste car ici, personne n'allait la voir.

Naruto parvint enfin à ressortir de la haute et épaisse broussaille pour atterrir dans un secteur où ni arbre, ni ronce gouvernaient. Seul une petite clairière habitait cette zone, où une petite source d'eau survivait…

Juste au-dessus de cette source s'élevait une chose que surprit énormément Naruto. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux, voyant des sortes de flocons bleutés descendre du ciel pour couler que dans la fine source d'eau.

« De la neige bleue ? » souffla-t-il, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

N.N.N.N

Enfin, Sasuke et Sakura étaient sortis de cette forêt et étaient, tous deux, accroupis afin de reprendre leur souffle. En haletant, le jeune adolescent parcourra du regard les alentours et ne vit pas la personne qu'il voulait voir.

Au premier instant, c'était la surprise.

« Où est Naruto ? »

« Naruto ? » répéta Sakura, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt de cette question.

Elle regarda autour s'elle puis remarqua enfin que son ami n'était pas là. Une émotion identifiable, qu'est la crainte, s'empara du visage décomposé de la jeune fille.

« Où est Naruto ? » répéta Sasuke, le regard noir.

La rosée recula d'un pas, surprise et blessée par un tel regard envers elle.

« J-Je ne sais pas, » parvint-elle à répondre, les larmes aux yeux. « Il était derrière moi… »

Il clignota des yeux pendant quelques instants puis s'approcha de l'antre de la forêt, d'un air furieux.

Au deuxième instant, c'était de la colère.

« Naruto !! Arrête de jouer à l'idiot !! Sors de ta cachette et vite !! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le brun croisa les bras et monta le ton, le regard luisant.

« Je ne le répèterai pas ! Sors tout de suite !!!! »

Encore ce lourd silence… Quelque chose…

Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Le jeune garçon laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et son visage abandonna, lentement, toute trace de colère pour laisser place à autre chose. Une chose encore plus profonde… plus blessante…

« Naruto ? » souffla-t-il, un tressaillement dans la voix.

Au troisième instant, c'était de la peur.

« Naruto !!! » hurla-t-il vers l'entrée. « Naruto, réponds-moi !!!! RÉPONDS-MOI, IDIOT !!!! »

Un bruit de sanglot lui parvint à ses oreilles. C'était Sakura qui pleurait… Mais la peur qui lui nouait les trippes gagna en force et les lamentations de son amie ne lui firent même rien.

« NARUTOOOOO !!!!! »

N.N.N.N

Pris par la curiosité, Naruto s'approcha de la neige bleue. Comme à son habitude, il ne prit aucune précaution au cas où s'il y avait un quelconque danger. Heureusement, il parvint à la neige sans aucune difficulté et c'est avec un élan de vivacité qu'il tendit sa main dans la chute lente des flocons sur la source d'eau.

Bizarre, ce n'était pas froid… C'était même chaud et doux. Le blond fut encore plus abasourdi de découvrir une neige comme ça. Une neige chaleureuse…

Une idée parvint soudain dans son esprit.

'_Mais attend ! On est pas au mois d'avril ?'_

Tout en retirant sa main, il regarda, d'un air douteux, ces étranges flocons.

'_Normalement, il neige pas en avril ! En plus, c'est bizarre qu'il neige que dans cette partie de la forêt, non ?'_

Naruto se sentit fier d'avoir découvert cette logique tout seul. Il pourrait bien s'en vanter, criant que son intelligence pouvait surpasser tous les habitants du village.

Soudain, il fut coupé de ses pensées par un bruit. Un bruit qui n'avait aucune place ici… C'était un bruit identique à celui d'une tension électrique, et qui provenait de la neige.

Alerté par ce son, Naruto voulut s'éloigner mais les flocons se multiplièrent, à une vitesse ahurissante, jusqu'à envahir toute la zone de la clairière, y compris Naruto. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien du tout. Pour lui, tout allait trop vite. Il ne savait même plus s'il était dans la réalité ou s'il faisait encore un rêve qui ne voulait rien dire.

Le bruit de la tension électrique se fit plus forte, et juste devant un blond ahuri, les flocons bougèrent rapidement d'une façon circulaire jusqu'à ce qu'une forme noire apparue. Cette même forme se contracta et se décontracta, comme un élastique, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une silhouette. Plus exactement la silhouette d'un homme.

Cet homme devait avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années et était extrêmement grand et mince, voire même maigre. Ses yeux onyx étaient cernés et ses joues creusés, semblant être touché par une maladie ou quelque chose d'autre. Possédant d'incroyables cheveux ébène qui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches, ses deux mèches de devant étaient néanmoins plus courtes, n'arrivant qu'à son torse. Cet homme était vêtu que d'un simple kimono noir qui était assez long pour cacher ses pieds et ses mains.

Devant un tel homme, Naruto ne paniqua pas. Non… Étrangement, il se sentait bien… Dans cette texture bleutée qu'était la neige, l'aura de cet inconnu baignait en elle comme son complément. Cette atmosphère brouilla les sens de Naruto, ne faisant plus vraiment la différence entre le sol qui pouvait être le ciel, l'illusion qui semblait être le réel, la confusion qui devait être la raison.

Les yeux alourdis par une sorte de sommeil, une seule phrase était sortie de la bouche du jeune adolescent… Une phrase qui lui était venue à l'esprit… Comme ça…

« Je te connais. »

L'inconnu écarquilla ses yeux pendant qu'un bref instant, puis regagna son calme… Tout en observant le garçon…

« Oui, je te connais. »

Cette phrase sembla affecter l'inconnu. Ce dernier s'approcha de Naruto comme une ombre glissante, tout en tendant son bras droit vers lui… La large manche noire ne dissimula plus cette longue main abîmée.

Cette main qui se dirigea dangereusement vers son cou. Plus elle s'approcha, plus l'air impassible de cet homme se changea en une tout autre chose…

Regard voilé par une déstabilisation mentale, lèvres étirées grâce à une douce folie, traits tirées par le trouble psychique…

Le visage d'un homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à son but…

« La Torque…, » dit-il de sa voix rauque et grave.

Il était sur le point de serrer ce cou entre sa main quand soudain, la neige bleue s'agita. Dans un cri de rage, son corps s'émietta en flocons bleuâtres et disparut.

Après le départ de cet homme, le sommeil gagna totalement l'esprit de Naruto. Ce dernier tomba lentement en arrière.

Durant sa chute, son corps fut englouti par un halo de lumière aussi bleu que cette neige…

En heurtant le sol, il se brisa en flocons…

Ainsi, cette chute de neige revint à sa taille initiale et décida de remonter jusqu'au ciel…

Toute trace d'elle s'envola en quelques secondes…

Quelque part dans la broussaille, sur le chemin emprunté par Naruto, un bandeau du Ninja pendait sur les ronces, attendant patiemment le retour de son maître.

Á suivre… 

Voilà !!!! Oufff, que c'était long !! J'espère que ce chap vous a autant plu que le précédent !!! Laissez-moi des reviews pour savoir un peu vos opinions, d'accord ?? Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine !!! Ciao, ciao !


	3. Séparés

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 3

Auteur : Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi

Genre : Suspense, shonen-ai !

Source : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite en regardant une anime qui se nomme 'Noein'. Donc l'histoire est grandement inspiré de l'anime.

Après une très longue absence, j'ai décidé, avant de partir définitivement de fanfiction . Net, de finir au moins cette fic, qui me tenait à cœur à l'époque où j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence mais la vie fait que l'on a d'autres priorités. Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Dimension

Chapitre 3 : Séparés

« Restes ici, je vais aller le chercher. »

Sasuke s'apprêta à entrer dans la forêt mais son amie l'en empêcha en le prenant par le bras. Le brun tourna violemment sa tête vers elle, en lui lançant un regard noir. Il découvrit, malgré sa fureur mêlée à la peur, que Sakura avait le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle semblait si abattue…

« Lâches-moi ! » s'écria-t-il, essayant de se débattre mais elle était tenace.

« N-Non…, » souffla la jeune fille, s'accrochant désespérément à ce bras.

« Lâches-moi je te dis ! » hurla encore plus fort le brun.

« NON ! »

Ce cri surprit le jeune adolescent qui clignota les yeux. Sakura, malgré sa tristesse, était déterminée à retenir son ami… Même si ce dernier pourrait lui en vouloir… Elle secoua sa tête et resserra son étreinte en s'exclamant :

« Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Et si c'était cette chose qui en est le coupable ? »

« Alors, je dois y aller tout de suite ! » s'expliqua Sasuke, le ton dur et le regard lançant des éclairs. « Il faut absolument que… »

« Et si cette créature t'attendait ? » coupa Sakura d'une voix aigue. « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'emmène ! »

Le cœur de l'Uchiha se resserra rien que de l'entendre et, malgré lui, la colère ne se dissipait pas. Même si cette inquiétude envers lui aurait pu l'apaiser, le résultat eut l'effet inverse. Sasuke se dégagea avec une telle violence que la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur ses fesses par terre. Cette dernière grimaça de douleur, espérant que cette chute ne lui avait pas brisé quelque chose.

Sasuke avait bien vu que son geste lui avait fait du mal mais il ne s'excusa pas. Non… Il était aveuglé par ce sentiment de colère si rare chez lui… Un sentiment typiquement Uchiha, où les habitants du village craignaient que leur fureur héréditaire s'éveille. Il fallait faire très attention à l'eau qui dormait… et cette eau commençait vraiment à bouillir…

« Et Naruto ? » cracha-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage. « Tu es prête à le laisser tomber pour ton petit plaisir personnel ? »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus ce regard si haineux de son ami. Elle tremblait et pleurait, ne supportant plus l'idée que celui qu'elle aimait puisse la mépriser autant. De plus, ce n'était pas rare qu'il perde la tête… Oui, il perdait souvent l'esprit… Toujours à cause de Naruto…

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta interdite, ne trouvant rien à dire de plus. Voyant que son amie ne lui répondait pas, le brun écarquilla les yeux légèrement, sous l'effet de surprise, puis reprit son air impassible, voulant ainsi refouler cette colère qui pouvait être dévastatrice. D'un ton glacial, il ajouta sans hésitation :

« Tu es prête à l'abandonner. Toi, prétendant être son amie. Vraiment, Sakura, tu me dégoûtes. »

En entendant cela, la jeune fille ne put retenir ses sanglots. Cette phrase… Cette dernière phrase était comme une lame en plein cœur de la rosée. Comment… Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel alors qu'elle s'inquiétait tout simplement de son sort ? Selon son ami, était-elle si ignoble que ça ?

Devant cette jeune fille assise sur le sol, pleurant de toute son âme, Sasuke ne supportait plus cette scène, ainsi ses gémissements de douleur. Il se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux, sourcils froncés. Il ne voulait plus voir et entendre cette fille !

Il voulait fuir cette réalité… Se mentir à cette vérité qui lui dégoûtait…

Oui… Il s'était comporté comme un beau salaud…

« Mais… qu'avez-vous ? »

Sakura releva sa tête et vit Iruka, qui était apparu avec Kakashi sous une fumée. Alors qu'Iruka s'occupait d'elle, Kakashi, lui, essaya de résonner Sasuke qui était devenu instable et violent. Ce dernier se débattait comme un forcené et ne supportait pas que son sensei l'agrippe par le poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir vers la forêt.

Les deux adultes, malgré leur calme, étaient très étonnés que le fameux Uchiha ait perdu son air impénétrable. Ils ne savaient même pas la raison de ce changement de comportement et voulaient en savoir plus du pourquoi de cet affolement.

Iruka était accroupi devant Sakura pour mieux lui venir en aide, il décida donc de laisser son ami à cette tâche… Même si ce dernier avait un peu de mal à calmer la furie, essayant d'esquiver les petits poings qui volaient vers son visage. Iruka remarqua même que plus Kakashi le tenait fermement sur place et plus le jeune adolescent était incontrôlable.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était bien passé durant la course des enfants ? Sakura en pleurs, Sasuke dans une colère noire, et Naruto… Iruka l'avait remarqué dès le premier coup d'œil. Où était Naruto ? Encore en train de se cacher quelque part à faire le pitre ? Le tuteur de ce petit blond l'espérait.

« Calmes-toi, Sasuke ! » dit Kakashi, qui commençait à perdre lui aussi son calme à force de se prendre des poings dans la figure.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Voyant son ami perdre à ce point le contrôle de lui-même, Sakura pleura à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir dans cet état. Iruka posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de l'apaiser par ce geste. Mais… cela ne semblait pas porter ses fruits.

« SASUKE ! » hurla Kakashi, d'un ton ferme et dur.

Cet appel stoppa net les agissements de Sasuke, surpris par la voix de Kakashi. Il clignota même des yeux, semblant se rendre compte enfin que c'était son sensei qui était devant lui.

« K-Kakashi-sensei ? » dit le jeune garçon, haussant un sourcil.

L'homme soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Sasuke s'était un peu calmé. Enfin, pour le moment. On ne pouvait prévoir les gestes d'un Uchiha.

« Bon, dis-moi, » commença l'homme. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui vo… »

« C'est l'Akatsuki ! » coupa Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

Kakashi, ainsi que Sakura et Iruka, étaient interloqués par ce que venait de dire le brun. Avec un air sombre, l'homme aux cheveux gris demanda :

« L'Akatsuki ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Cette créature…, » souffla le jeune garçon, baissant la tête, l'air un peu perdu. « Que nous avons vu dans la forêt… c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki… J'en suis sûr… E-Et il me l'a prit… »

Kakashi clignota des yeux et voulut ajouter que cette 'créature' qu'ils avaient vu dans la forêt n'était pas un membre de l'Akatsuki mais bien lui, déguisé en sorcière afin de leur faire peur. Oui, il voulait vraiment rectifier tout ceci, pour pas qu'il n'y ait aucun doute là-dessus mais quelque chose le retint de le faire.

C'était l'expression du visage de Sasuke qui l'en dissuada…

Ce dernier, en disant toutes ces choses à son sensei, sentit son corps frissonner, comme si l'on avait versé un seau d'eau glacé dans ses tripes. Ce sentiment… Ce sentiment si détestable qui lui rappelait son passé… Son si horrible passé…

Yeux exorbités, regard voilé par la douleur de ce passé qui refaisait surface en lui… Il avait l'air d'un fou, terrorisé que l'on déchire à nouveau son âme déjà meurtrie…

Des images virent dans l'esprit perdu du brun… Cette main invisible qui emportait, loin de lui, sa famille… Et maintenant… cette main avait prit Naruto…

Pourquoi… Pourquoi… Pourquoi…?

'_Rend-le moi…'_

Sasuke releva brutalement la tête, plongeant ainsi son regard noir dans celui de son sensei. Des yeux si froid et si déterminé. Contre toute attente, le brun releva si haut son genou qu'il heurta, de plein fouet, les cloches de Kakashi. Ce dernier loucha sous le coup, en sentant cette douleur si ardente qu'était le point faible des mâles, puis s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant les grelots, lâchant ainsi le jeune garçon.

Tout ceci sous le regard ahuri d'Iruka et de Sakura.

L'Uchiha, enfin libre, en profita pour courir vers cette forêt, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. C'était vrai que c'était un coup bas mais maintenant, chaque coup était permis, que ce soit ami ou ennemi. L'importance, c'était de retrouver Naruto et ça, Sasuke était prêt à tout.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées, ainsi que dans sa course, en sentant un violent coup frapper sa nuque. Il s'écroula lourdement sur l'herbe humide et, avant de s'évanouir complètement, une pensée lui vint à son esprit brumeux.

'_Rend-le moi… Rend-moi Naruto…'_

Puis le jeune adolescent s'endormit, une infime larme s'échappant de son œil gauche.

N.N.N.N

Le soleil se leva tout doucement, libérant les êtres vivants de leur sommeil. Ses rayons éclatants caressèrent divers paysages, ainsi que la coiffure de nombreux arbres. Ceux-ci étaient assemblés en masse pour évoquer une forêt. L'éclat du soleil traversa quelques branches feuillues pour se poser délicatement sur l'écorce et l'herbe humide. Plus le soleil devenait haut et plus son champs d'action était élargi au sein de la forêt. Jusqu'à atteindre le visage d'un jeune adolescent, endormi confortablement sur l'herbe épaisse. La lueur du soleil perturba son sommeil et le jeune garçon commença à s'agiter, tout en maugréant.

Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux et fut agressé par la clarté jaunâtre. Il se tourna violement en grommelant plus fort. Il tenta à nouveau de dévoiler son regard et vit divers arbres en face de lui. Il clignota des yeux et se redressa avec fainéantise, tout en restant assis. Où était-il ? En baillant, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une forêt. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans une forêt ? Où était sa chambre ? Où était son lit ? Dans ses pensées, son regard parcourut le paysage jusqu'à atteindre une place circulaire terreuse et creuse près de lui, où pouvait se loger une clairière. Ce détail réveilla d'un seul coup le blondinet et se leva précipitamment. Il eut un vertige et s'accrocha à un arbre, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Où étaient la clairière et la neige bleue ? Et le mec pas net ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et il s'avouait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait envi de vomir et des gouttes perlèrent sur son front, ainsi que sur le long de son dos. Naruto passa sa main sur son front et remarqua de suite que son bandeau de Ninja n'y était plus. Il pesta, furieux contre lui-même. Contre son idiotie et sa curiosité maladive. Reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, il lâcha l'arbre et se mit à réfléchir. Oui, il lui arrivait de se poser et de réfléchir, surtout quand la situation était assez… bizarre.

Avait-il rêvé de tout ça ? Avait-il imaginé cette clairière, cette neige bleue ainsi que cet homme à moitié zombie ? Il jeta à nouveau un regard à cette place circulaire creuse et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une goutte d'eau. Il soupira face à cette constatation. Il était devenu complètement taré. La peur des fantôme et la course d'hier lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il s'était imaginé des choses, avait perdu son bandeau et de plus, il s'est évanouit comme une fillette. Il soupira à nouveau : quel ninja il faisait !

Il regarda vite fait l'état de ses vêtements et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Sa veste orange était en lambeaux et ne pouvait plus la fermer. Son T-shirt s'en était mieux sorti, malgré quelques déchirures. Ses blessures étaient déjà guéries, tout naturellement. Par moment, il remerciait Kyuubi pour ce don.

Après cette vérification, il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté autrefois. Il espérait ainsi retrouver son bandeau et aussi, ne pas trop se faire engueuler par Sakura et Sasuke. Pour qu'il ait dormi toute la nuit, cela voudrait dire que son équipe n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver. Non ?

N.N.N.N

Sakura était assise sur un des sièges prédisposés dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle avait la tête baissée et ses mains étaient jointes sur ses cuisses. Son regard émeraude fixait un point invisible au sol et dévoilait une lueur de désespoir. Les nouvelles qu'elle avait entendu depuis peu n'étaient pas bonnes. En entendant la disparition de Naruto, le Troisième Hokage avait lancé ses troupes de recherche. Malgré une multitude d'Anbus patrouillant dans un secteur de plus de dix kilomètres, son ami était toujours introuvable. Seul son bandeau a été retrouvé, accroché à une ronce. Mais pas le blondinet. Cette nouvelle glaça le cœur de la rosée. Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

De plus, il y avait un autre problème. Sakura leva la tête et vit une porte close devant elle. Cette vision lui serra le cœur et des larmes commencèrent à naître. Sasuke était derrière cette porte. Attaché à un lit et sous sédatif. Elle se souvint le retour à Konoha, après qu'Iruka-sensei avait assommé Sasuke durant sa fuite. Ils ont préféré aller directement à l'hôpital, sauf le tuteur de Naruto qui était parti, d'un commun accord avec Kakashi-sensei, voir de suite le Troisième Hokage pour l'avertir de la disparation de son protégé. Kakashi et elle-même avaient choisi de rester auprès de Sasuke, dans une des chambres de l'hôpital. A son réveil, ce dernier était comme… devenu fou. Avec ses yeux exorbités, il criait, hurlait à pleins poumons, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir du monde qu'il l'entourait. Kakashi et trois médecins étaient juste suffisants pour le maintenir et éviter qu'il n'enflammait tout la pièce, voire même l'hôpital. Un quatrième médecin était aussi présent pour lui administrer une bonne dose de sédatif. Cela avait fait dormir aussitôt le brun. Le personnel en avait profité pour attacher ses mains et ses pieds avec des sangles.

A ce souvenir, Sakura pleura. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de ces mots cruels. Même ce geste de violence, elle lui pardonnait. Car elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas que Sasuke s'en aille vers cette forêt, elle ne voulait pas que cette ombre le prenne. Quitte à laisser passer une chance de retrouver Naruto. La rosée se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se détestait pour ça, pour être aussi égoïste. Ce maintien du brun, cet empêchement qu'il parte à son secours… Ce choix avait peut-être contribué à la perte de Naruto ? Elle éclata en sanglots. De ce geste, elle avait fait un choix sans en prendre conscience. Elle avait choisi Sasuke, en laissant tomber totalement Naruto. Mon dieu, qu'elle pouvait se dégoûter à cet instant.

_**« Tu es prête à l'abandonner. Toi, prétendant être son amie. Vraiment, Sakura, tu me dégoûtes. » **_

Cette phrase revint dans sa mémoire, telle une claque en plein visage. Elle tenta de se calmer et renifla, tout en regardant la paume de ses mains. Oui, elle se dégoutait.

Soudain, un hurlement naquit derrière la porte. Sakura releva la tête, tout en se levant subitement. Elle s'apprêta à se diriger vers la porte mais cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant place à un Kakashi ennuyé. Il referma derrière lui, ce qui avait pour effet d'atténuer un peu le bruit des cris. La rosée regarda son sensei, en clignotant des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Kakashi-sensei, » appela-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh. Hé bien… » commença Kakashi avant de remarquer une chose déplaisante sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Dis-moi, Sakura, tu as pleuré ? »

La rosée fut surprise par cette remarque. Elle essuya convenablement ses larmes puis regarda droit dans les yeux son sensei, d'un air déterminé.

« Je suis un Ninja. Je n'ai pas le temps de pleurer. »

L'homme la regarda longuement avant de soupirer.

« Oui, c'est-ce que l'on dit. » Il se gratta la tête puis essuya une chose sur la joue que Sakura n'avait pas remarqué la présence auparavant.

« Kakashi-sensei… »

« Ahlàlà ! » souffla l'adulte. « Je ne suis pas très fier de ma bêtise. »

La jeune fille clignota des yeux.

« Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je te le dise directement, car je ne pense pas que tourner autour du pot changera quoique ce soit. J'espère tout simplement que tu n'auras pas la même réaction que Sasuke. »

Elle attendit patiemment la suite de cette conversation, malgré qu'elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre.

« Tu sais, » continua Kakashi. « Vous avez rencontré une chose dans la forêt. Une chose terrifiante qui a fait que vous avez prit la fuite, perdant ainsi Naruto en route. »

La fin de la phrase serra le cœur de la jeune adolescente mais ne lassa rien paraître.

« Hé bien, cette chose c'était moi. »

Là, Sakura était ébahie par une telle révélation. Son visage pâlit et ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter cette phrase. Kakashi se gratta la joue et regarda même ailleurs.

« J'aime bien vos moments de détente, vos épreuves de courage. Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse et je voulais m'amuser un peu avec vous. Je préfère ajouter qu'Iruka n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Tout ceci, je viens de le dire à Sasuke qui venait juste de se réveiller. »

Il arrêta de se gratter la joue et une lueur de mélancolie apparut dans son œil.

« Il m'a dit que c'était de ma faute que Naruto avait disparu, que si j'étais resté tranquillement 'le cul assis chez moi en train de lire des bouquins de cul' -ce sont les magnifiques paroles de Sasuke-, Naruto aurait été là à cet instant avec nous. »

Sakura ne sut quoi dire et fut même peiné que Sasuke avait eut l'audace de traiter leur sensei comme ça. Ce n'était pas la faute de leur professeur, ni de personne d'ailleurs…

Kakashi regarda enfin la rosée. Il fit mine de sourire et pointa son index sur son visage masqué.

« Il m'a même craché au visage. »

« C-Comment ? »

« En même temps, je l'ai mérité » ajouta Kakashi, son sourire qui avait soudainement disparu. « Il a raison. C'est de ma faute si Naruto a disparu. »

« Et c'est de ma faute que l'on ne l'a pas retrouvé… » voulut ajouter Sakura mais elle ne dit rien. Par manque de courage sans doute.

Tous les deux étaient plongés dans un profond silence, rongés par la culpabilité.

N.N.N.N

Naruto se trouva enfin devant les portes de Konoha. Malgré qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son bandeau, il était soulagé de voir enfin l'entrée de son village. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt mais heureusement qu'il s'était trompé. Avec un sourire triomphant, il marcha à grand pas vers son village et était sur le point de passer les portes quand deux hommes se mirent devant lui et bloqua son passage. Cette surprise fit tomber Naruto sur ses fesses et il poussa un cri aigu de douleur.

Il voulut engueuler les deux mecs qui avait osé faire cette blague pourrie mais resta interdit devant l'air sombre des deux gardes… qu'il connaissait très bien d'ailleurs : c'était Izumo et Kotetsu.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tirer une tronche pareil ?_' pensa le blond, pas très à l'aise.

Á suivre… 


	4. Copie ?

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 4

Auteur : Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi

Genre : Suspense, shonen-ai !

Source : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite en regardant une anime qui se nomme 'Noein'. Donc l'histoire est en partie inspirée de l'anime.

Je souhaite à nouveau remercier mes reviewers (revieweuses) pour leur encouragement et leur soutien. Cela me donne de la pêche pour continuer huhu ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

Dimension

Chapitre 4 : Copie ?

Naruto n'avait pas bien comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Son visage affichait toujours cet air ahuri et il était resté sans bouger depuis bien une heure ou deux. Peut-être même plus, il ne définissait plus le temps qui s'écoulait. Assis sur le sol, les mains liés en avant par des menottes anti-chakra, le tout logé dans une petite cellule lugubre et humide. Il était en prison.

Malgré sa stupeur, le blondinet tenta de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Quand il était arrivé aux portes de Konoha, il s'était fait stopper par Izumo et Kotetsu, les deux gardes. Malgré l'air sombre qu'affichaient ces deux hommes, il avait voulu passer sans se soucier de leur « humeur lunatique ». Mais de ce geste, les gardes ont carrément sauté sur Naruto pour le mettre à plat ventre. Ensuite, avec force, ils l'ont traîné jusqu'à la prison de Konoha, malgré les protestations aigues de l'enfant. Avec sa voix stridente, il a dû bien attirer l'attention de tous les villageois qu'ils ont croisé sur la route. Une fois arrivés dans la prison, ils lui ont mit des menottes et sans ménagement, l'ont jeté dans une cellule au sous-sol de la prison. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait ici, sans aucune explication.

Naruto fit une grimace. Il a dû dormir deux ou trois jours de plus dans la forêt et pour punition de son acte, le Troisième Hokage avait demandé à ce que l'on balance dans un cachot une fois qu'il reviendrait ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication à ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il trouvait que c'était un peu fort de faire ça ! Il n'avait fait que dormir dans la forêt, c'était pas un crime ! Les méthodes de l'Hokage étaient devenues beaucoup plus rudes comparé à hier !

Il se sentit très seul dans sa cellule. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait ici, à part les rats. Il avait faim, il n'a pas mangé depuis hier et son ventre commençait à crier famine. Il avait froid, ses vêtements déchirés et l'humidité qui y régnait ici ne favorisaient pas le maintien de sa chaleur corporelle. Il avait envi de pleurer car il trouvait que c'était pas juste que l'on traite un Ninja de Konoha comme ça, surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait ! C'était vraiment une blague de très mauvais goût…

Soudain, Naruto entendit un bruit sourd : le grincement d'une porte. Il se leva précipitamment et accourut près de la grille, ses deux mains tenant un barreau respectif. Du haut des escaliers, qui se trouvaient au fond à droite de la pièce, filtrait une faible lumière, éclaircissant ainsi cet environnement sombre. Deux ombres entrecoupèrent cette douce clarté et des bruits de pas raisonnèrent dans ce lieu. Des personnes descendaient les escaliers.

Le blond avala difficilement sa salive, les yeux fixés sur ces deux personnes qui se dirigeaient prestement vers lui. Elles étaient dorénavant plantées devant lui, en respectant un certain distance de sécurité. En voyant l'air dur des deux protagonistes, Naruto eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

C'étaient deux femmes qui se trouvèrent devant lui. Une brune, portant une sorte de kimono noir et une blonde, dont la forte poitrine attirait grandement le regard de l'enfant. Il s'avouait qu'il louchait même dessus. Était-ce normalement d'avoir autant de nénés au balcon ? Ce n'était pas naturel d'avoir tout ça au même endroit ! Il arracha son regard sur sa découverte et se concentra davantage sur les personnes mêmes. Ce mauvais pressentiment s'accentua quand la brune fit un pas vers lui, l'air toujours fermé :

« Je suis la représentante du Cinquième Hokage, » dit-elle, d'une voix sûre. « Et je parlerai en son nom. Je souhaite connaître votre identité et le but de votre venue à Konoha. »

Naruto était ébahi par ces propos. S'il pouvait, sa mâchoire en serait tombé par terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire ? Il devait faire part de son identité ? Mais tout le village le connaissait pourtant. Cinquième Hokage ? Il n'y avait pas de Cinquième Hokage ! Il y avait eu une transmission du titre pendant qu'il dormait ? Il a dû dormir longtemps alors ! Une foule de questions défilait dans sa tête, le tout en adoptant une expression « carpe » devant les deux femmes.

N'ayant pas eu sa réponse, la brune répéta ses phrases, en insistant mieux sur chaque mot. Cela ramena Naruto sur Terre et, après une bonne respiration, il s'écria avec toute sa grâce habituelle :

« Hey, c'est quoi votre numéro ? C'est moi, Naruto Uzumaki ! Et puis, vous, vous êtes qui d'abord ? »

Les deux femmes eurent un sursaut en entend la voix de l'enfant mais gardèrent leur air grave une fois la surprise passée. Naruto remarqua que la blonde le fixait plus intensément tout en croisant les bras, ce qui avait pour effet d'accentuer sa vertigineuse poitrine.

« Si vous étiez réellement Naruto, » commença la brune, d'un ton plus dur. « Vous nous auriez reconnu. En conclusion, vous n'êtes pas Naruto. »

Elle avait accentué le mot « Naruto », tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant rien à rien. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Il savait très bien qui il était, il n'était pas devenu fou au point de ne plus savoir son identité. Il fronça ses sourcils et la colère accentua son timbre de voix :

« Hé, la mijaurée ! Je sais qui je suis, je ne suis pas complètement cinglé ! Et de où je vous ai reconnu ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie ! Arrêtez votre petit jeu et faites-moi sortir de là ! »

Naruto se balança énergiquement, tout en tenant ses barreaux. Malgré sa dose de vitalité, les femmes ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. Elles continuèrent à l'examiner, plus l'une que l'autre. La brune continua :

« Vous n'êtes pas Naruto. Je vais vous dire notre façon de pensée. Je pense que vous êtes un espion qui a prit son apparence pour pouvoir pénétrer dans Konoha. Mais vos ressources d'informations sont hélas périmées. Il y a des erreurs sur votre couverture, que ce soit physiquement ou dans sa mémoire. Niveau caractère, vous collez parfaitement. Mais je vais ajouter une information nouvelle que vous avez peut-être égaré : Naruto n'est plus de ce monde depuis bien des années, et donc votre couverture est faussé depuis le début. »

Ces informations firent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Naruto. Les yeux exorbités, il avala difficilement sa salive. Qu'est-ce que… Ses jambes tremblèrent sous la pression de ces mots et flanchèrent inévitablement. Les fesses assises lourdement par terre, le blond quitta du regard ces femmes pour regarder un point invisible au sol. Il était baigné dans ses pensées et dans l'afflux de questions naissantes. Était-ce réellement une blague de très mauvais goût ou une situation bien réelle ? Il était bien là, il était bien Naruto, en vie et en pleine forme. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pourtant pas dormir pendant des années ! Non ?

Un flash apparut dans l'esprit du blond. La neige bleue, l'homme, son malaise. Il cligna des yeux. Était-ce cet événement dans la forêt la cause de cette situation ? Mais où était-il alors ? Il était bien dans Konoha, il en était certain. Il avait reconnu les rues, les villageois. Mais ces femmes, il ne les avait jamais vu. Pourtant, d'après elles, ils se connaissaient. Naruto posa à nouveau son regard sur ces femmes. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas mort, il était présent devant eux. Même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles certifiaient qu'il était passé de l'autre côté. Pourquoi ? Il était vivant !

Munie d'une soudaine rage, il se leva promptement, faisant sursauter (encore ?) ces femmes. Une chose était sûre : il voulait crier à la terre entière comme quoi il était ici. Qu'il existait encore. Cette peur de ne plus être réel dans ce monde lui paraissait étrange dans le cœur de Naruto. Une peur méconnue mais bien présente.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration. Quittant enfin ses mains des barreaux, il souleva le bas de son T-shirt, il s'écria à pleins poumons :

« SI J'ETAIS PAS NARUTO, COMMENT VOUS EXPLIQUEZ CA ALORS ? »

La rage de vivre… Une profonde envie d'exister…

A ses dires, le sceau de Kyuubi apparut sur le ventre de l'enfant. Les femmes furent renversées par cette découverte : la brune fit un pas en arrière alors que la blonde s'avança prestement jusqu'à la cellule. Voyant cet élan jusqu'à lui, Naruto s'éloigna des barreaux et recula, en rampant. Il n'avait pas confiance en ces femmes et préférait être à bonne distance d'elles.

Il entendit soudainement un grincement de porte. Tournant la tête, il vit que la blonde était entrée dans la cellule et se tenait devant lui. Elle avait un air confus, perdu avec un mélange de douceur et de mélancolie. Rien à voir avec le visage sombre d'il y a quelques instants. Elle s'accroupit lentement et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était ici, elle parla :

« Je souhaite vérifier quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne te fera pas mal. »

Sa voix était posée et douce à la fois. Naruto se sentit détendu en entendant cette femme. Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi et ne put réfléchir davantage à cette sensation ; car elle mit une main à l'intérieur de sa longue veste verte et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Elle le posa par terre et le déplia, sous le regard curieux mais quelque peu apeuré de Naruto. Ce parchemin était vide. La femme fit un signe avec sa main droite et du chakra prit aussitôt forme au-dessus du parchemin. Cet énergie alla vers Naruto, tourna autour de lui pendant un instant puis vint se plonger dans le papier, faisant apparaître un kanji complexe.

« Mais c'est…, » commença la brune, stupéfaite, qui venait juste d'entrer dans la cellule.

Naruto clignota des yeux et ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait rien du tout en faites, et ce depuis le début de l'histoire. De plus, les deux femmes le fixaient avec un air choqué. Il fut gêné par tant d'appui dans le regard, il se sentait comme une bête de foire. Ou comme un fantôme revenu d'outre-tombe.

« N-Naruto…? » bafouilla la blonde, la lèvre tremblante.

L'appelé n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces. Naruto étouffa sous l'étreinte : elle en avait de la force et ses seins ne l'aidaient pas à mieux respirer. Il crut mourir d'asphyxie quand elle relâcha quelque peu son étreinte. Le corps de Naruto fut parcouru de tremblement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il regarda davantage le visage de la femme et vit qu'elle pleurait. Il clignota des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

« Naruto… Tu es là, tu es bien là… » souffla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

Pour toute réponse, le blond resserra son étreinte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait un telle geste, il ne connaissait même pas cette femme. Mais ce geste était venu comme ça, tout naturellement. Il se sentait même bien, le parfum enivrant de cette femme l'apaisait. Il se sentait comme… chez lui. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas son nom. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour la calmer.

_**« Dis, dis, Obasan ! C'est quand que l'on va faire une vraie mission ? »**_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Ces mots venaient à son esprit. Sa propre voix résonnait en lui, comme un écho d'un lointain passé. Était-ce des souvenirs ? Ou juste autre chose qui ne pouvait expliquer ? Il était de plus en plus perdu mais décida de ne plus se compliquer la tête à l'heure actuelle. Il ferma les yeux, huma le parfum de cette femme et souffla, le plus naturellement du monde :

« Je suis rentré, Obasan… »

N.N.N.N

Dans une pièce sombre, où la noirceur faisait que l'on ne pouvait discerner le moindre détail du lieu où l'on se trouvait, vivait néanmoins un être. Ce dernier alluma une bougie, éclairant ainsi quelque peu le centre de la pièce. Mais l'éclat était tellement faible que l'on pouvait discerner faiblement son visage. Un œil rouge brillait en accord avec la petite flamme naissante.

« Enfin… Il est ici. »

Des rires glauques résonnèrent dans la pièce. En faites, il n'était pas seul.

Á suivre… 

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui lol. J'étais bien motivée, j'ai tout écrit en une seule journée ! Lol. Mes souvenirs reviennent à compte-goutte mais au moins, je pense que j'arrive à faire des chapitres correctes, qui se suivent sans complications.

Dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez surtout, j'aime bien avoir vos avis, que ce soit positifs ou négatifs ! Tout me va lol !

A la prochaine dans un nouveau chapitre !


	5. Double consonance

Titre : Dimension – Chapitre 5

Auteur : Lylou-chan alias TakuCmoi

Genre : Suspense, shonen-ai !

Source : La série 'Naruto' ne m'appartient pas malheureusement, snif !

Note : Cette fic, je l'ai écrite en regardant une anime qui se nomme 'Noein'. Donc l'histoire est en partie inspirée de l'anime.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Nous revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, comme promis ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le chapitre précédent huhu !

Un point où je voulais en venir, c'est pour les **reviews anonymes**. Je viens tout juste de savoir que c'était interdit de répondre à ces reviews dans les chapitres lol. (Oui, il faut que je me mette à la page XD). Dans ce cas, soit vous me laissez votre mail ou tout autre lien pour que je puisse vous répondre en privé OU s'il n'y a aucune coordonnée, je vous répondrai via le forum que j'ai crée. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil !

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Place au chapitre, tout en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

Dimension

Chapitre 5 : Double consonance

Sasuke était toujours allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était ici et s'était calmé. Le mot « calmé » n'était pas un terme vraiment adéquat car il parlait peu, voire plus du tout. Le jeune adolescent était inerte, la tête légèrement sur le côté pour regarder le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il avait cette position depuis quelques jours et n'en changeait pas, voire rarement. Néanmoins, la seule chose positive était qu'il n'était plus attaché.

Son état était assez déplorable pour un Uchiha. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue dû à une profonde insomnie et son regard éteint était fixé sur un point invisible vers ce ciel si bleu. Cette couleur l'aidait à s'échapper de cette réalité qu'il voulait fuir à tout prix. Ce bleu l'emmenait dans un rêve, où seuls ses espoirs dominaient. L'espoir d'avoir toujours Naruto à ses côtés.

Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas revenir et affronter une vérité qui lui faisait peur, qui lui arrachait sa poitrine déjà douloureuse. Oui, il se sentait comme écorché vif. Cette douleur lui avait fait perdre la raison, jusqu'à violenter sa coéquipière, manquer de respect envers son professeur et perdre toute sa fierté par des comportements violents et puérils.

Il avait honte. Honte d'avoir eu un tel comportement envers ses proches. Honte de ne pas avoir pu contrôler ses sentiments. Honte de ne pas avoir la force d'affronter cette souffrance et de chercher Naruto. Il avait peur. Peur de se confronter aux personnes qu'il a pu blesser. Peur d'avoir encore ces crises jusqu'à confondre toutes choses. Peur de revenir à lui et de découvrir peut-être une vérité bien plus horrible encore : un cadavre blond qui n'attendait que lui.

Cette image lui arracha un frisson d'effroi. Ce spectacle sous les yeux de ses pensées lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça. - Il se sentait si lâche à ce moment-là. - Il ne pourrait pas affronter cette vision de son corps sans vie. De cette personne si aimée… Depuis combien de temps, le blond était tout pour lui ? Le pilier de sa vie, supportant sa petite personne. Dorénavant, son piller avait disparu. Son monde s'était écroulé avec lui. Depuis, le brun restait désemparé. Il était dans l'obscurité, sa lumière ne le guidait plus.

'_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Où es-tu ? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Où te caches-tu ? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Je ne te vois plus. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.'_

La porte de la chambre grinça, faisant sourciller quelque peu le brun. De ce fait, une petite plaque où il était écrit « Room 224 » était visible sur la porte, ainsi qu'une jeune fille à la chevelure rose, un sac plastique à la main. Quelque peu hésitante, elle entra en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha de l'Uchiha et se posta à sa gauche, le détaillant quelques instants. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, sa tête toujours penchée à sa droite admirant les cieux. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'anxiété. L'état de son ami était pire de jour en jour, et les anxiolytiques n'arrangeaient pas l'affaire.

S.N.S.N

Naruto était assis sur un lit d'hôpital, s'ennuyant fermement. Quelques heures auparavant, il était dans la prison de Konoha. Deux femmes étaient venues et après quelques échanges, elles l'ont fait sortir de sa cellule. D'après leurs dires, il devait aller à l'hôpital pour quelques examens de santé et l'ont accompagné jusqu'à ce lieu.

Mais étrangement, avant de partir de la prison, Naruto devait porter une cape noire. Fermé et encapuchonné, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner que c'était lui. Quand on lui a demandé de se déguiser, il avait demander des explications. On lui a juste dit qu'il aurait toutes les réponses en temps voulu. Il avait su leurs nom : Tsunade et Shizune. Il n'en savait pas plus.

C'était ainsi qu'il se trouvait ici et après quelques examens de bases, devait attendre sagement. Il aurait bien pu partir mais la porte était fermée et des sceaux étaient dispersés sur les quatre murs de la salle pour que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir sans l'autorisation de celle qui avait posé ces sceaux. Son nom : Tsunade.

Naruto trouvait le temps horriblement long. Poussant un énième soupir, il se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel à travers la fenêtre. Il y avait énormément de nuages sombres, laissant présager un orage sans doute. Cette inaction et ce temps morose enfonçaient le blond dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas tout compris sur ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait capté quelques brindilles d'informations. Tout d'abord, il était à Konoha sans y être. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il pensait car bien qu'il avait reconnu les entrailles de son village, il avait remarqué des changements lors de sa sortie de prison. Changements plus ou moins minimes quand cela passait d'un nouveau lampadaire jusqu'à de récentes constructions de maisons. La tête qu'il avait fait quand il avait vu ça. Il ne trouvait aucune explication sur ces phénomènes.

Chose moins humoristique, il était mort. A vrai dire, il ne croyait pas vraiment à cette information car il était là. En pleine forme et s'ennuyant à mourir. Pas jusqu'à en mourir hein ! Il ne voulait pas que la rumeur soit véridique.

Oui c'était ce qu'il pensait : une rumeur. Peut-être qu'il avait dormi trop longtemps et que les villageois ont pensé qu'il était mort ? C'était pas très sympa de leur part, surtout qu'il aurait pensé que Sasuke et Sakura auraient remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Cette idée peina le blond. Quand il les rencontrera, il va leur faire passer un méga-savon pour l'avoir abandonné aussi vite. Pas trop sur Sakura, surtout sur Sasuke. Il pensait qu'ils étaient les deux doigts de la main et l'avoir laisser comme ça l'attrista fortement.

Oui, il lui flanquerait une bonne droite pour la forme puis ils iront manger des ramens tous les deux comme si de rien n'était. Manger ensemble, c'était leur petite habitude du soir quand ça n'allait pas et à ce moment-là, Naruto s'avouait que son meilleur ami commençait à lui manquer. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit auprès de lui, l'épaulant durant cette période de doute et de confusion.

A peine cette idée formulée que la porte de la chambre grinça, attirant le regard vif du blond. De ce fait, un petite plaque où il était écrit « Room 224 » était visible sur la porte, ainsi que deux personnes. Quelque peu hésitants, ils fermèrent derrière eux.

Naruto reconnut aussitôt Kakashi. La vision de voir enfin une personne qu'il reconnait gonfla son cœur de bonheur et était sur le point de lui faire son plus grand sourire quant son regard bleu se posa sur la deuxième personne. Il perdit l'envi de sourire et son cœur manqua un bond.

Une jeune femme se tenait derrière son professeur, tenant fermement la manche de ce dernier. Elle avait les cheveux roses mi-longs, liés par une queue de cheval. Ses yeux émeraudes apeurés étaient fixés sur le blond. Ce dernier aurait pu dire que c'était Sakura sans l'ombre d'un doute mais sa réponse ne collait pas ! Cette femme devait bien avoir 18-19 ans, arrivait à peine aux épaules de son professeur et portait un uniforme de Juunin.

De nouvelles questions s'installèrent dans l'esprit de Naruto. Ce dernier avait un air ahuri et les deux adultes n'osaient pas s'approcher, comme s'ils était figés sur place. Ils étaient tout aussi surpris que l'enfant, aussi la jeune femme a failli perdre pied en le voyant. Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Face à cette atmosphère trop pesante, la jeune rosée resserra sa prise sur la manche de Kakashi et souffla, d'un ton incertain et timide :

« N-Naruto…? »

Ce dernier sursauta et ses yeux en devinrent exorbités. Elle avait le même timbre de voix, la même mélodie partant un peu plus dans l'aigue en fin de phrase. Quoiqu'un peu plus grave maintenant. Il aurait pu reconnaître ce son entre mille. Le doute n'était plus permis : c'était bien Sakura. Le blond en devint pâle comme un linge et restait bouche-bée devant une telle vérité.

Bref, c'était un cauchemar éveillé dont il aimerait bien s'en sortir pour rentrer chez lui ! Mais il ne savait pas que le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

S.N.S.N

La jeune fille aux cheveux rosées observait toujours son ami, d'un air inquiet. Elle était restée comme ça pendant quelques instants et voyant que Sasuke ne réagissait pas plus que ça, prit les devants. Elle inspira profondément, se donnant du courage, et tenta de faire un sourire le plus naturel qui soit.

« Bonjour, Sasuke-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant exprès de passer dans les aigues, afin d'attirer un tant soit peu son attention.

Malheureusement, celui qui était dans le pays des songes ne fit aucun mouvement face à cela. Elle ne perdit pas courage et continua dans son monologue :

« J'espère que tu vas beaucoup mieux et que tu as retrouvé ton appétit ! Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! » Elle s'assit sur la chaise près de lui, fouilla bruyamment dans son sac plastique et en sortit diverses boîtes de nourriture. « Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger ! Je sais que la nourriture ici est infecte et tu dois reprendre des forces. Mais comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes, je t'ai apporté diverses choses totalement différentes ! Regardes et dis-moi si tu aimes quelque chose là-dedans ! »

Elle tendit les boîtes vers la tête de Sasuke mais ne fit toujours rien. Son regard onyx toujours plongé dans le bleu éclatant, couleur qui le ramenait dans les profondeurs de ses pensées.

Devant un tel manque de réaction, Sakura soupira bruyamment, laissant retomber lourdement ses bras chargés de nourritures. De ce fait, les boîtes, ainsi que ses mains, atterrissaient sur le torse du jeune garçon.

Cela faisait tellement de fois qu'elle tentait de communiquer avec lui, d'avoir au moins ne serait-ce qu'un regard, un signe de vie en lui. Rien n'y faisait et face à son impuissance, Kakashi avait tenté de l'aider plus d'une fois. Il n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner sur des choses plus ou moins ambigües et perverses. Le résultat était tout aussi fabuleux qu'aujourd'hui : c'était un désastre total.

Elle soupira de nouveau en regardant celui qu'elle aimait. Cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça, lui, le fier Uchiha. Où était passée toute sa superbe, son allure princière ? Sa détermination de progresser, son aura montrant sa puissance grandissante ? Tout avait disparu, tout s'était écroulé avec le départ de Naruto. Naruto…

Sakura posa ses yeux verts à travers la fenêtre, et admira ce ciel si azur, dénué de toute trace nuageuse. Quelle superbe temps. Quelle contraste avec la pluie qui se dominait leur cœur.

« Sasuke, tu devrais te bouger un peu… »

Elle avait abandonné sa voix stridente, son comportement faussement joyeux. Ses tactiques ne marchaient pas, alors elle devait passer à un autre plan. Un plan façon Naruto Uzumaki, un plan aussi bourrin que lui. Pour lui, il devait ramener son ami.

« Tu penses que Naruto va attendre bien sagement qu'on le retrouve ? »

Ce nom fit frissonner le brun. Malgré le fait que Sakura ne le regardait pas, elle l'avait ressenti, grâce à ses mains posées sur son torse. Elle sourit : enfin une réaction. Elle savait que le nom de Naruto soutirait toujours un acte de la part du garçon qu'elle aimait. Même si ça lui faisait mal de le savoir, elle savait que le blond était bien plus important dans le cœur que l'Uchiha qu'elle-même. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais rien y faire, malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire aimer. Juste un peu aimer par lui.

Elle se redressa totalement et s'assit plus confortablement sur la chaise. Son regard quitta sa contemplation du ciel pour aller se poser sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle continua sur son élan :

« Sasuke… Naruto est là, quelque part. Et il doit sans doute t'attendre. »

Clignotement d'un regard d'ébène.

« Naruto a dû se cacher pour fuir quelque chose et c'est pour ça qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Naruto a dû se perdre en chemin et ne plus savoir où il est à présent. »

Toujours insister sur son prénom. Toujours insister. Son prénom. Rien que son prénom. Quitte à mentir.

« Naruto t'attend, Sasuke. Naruto doit faire que ça : t'attendre. »

Sasuke tourna quelque peu sa tête et son regard rencontra enfin les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille. Le cœur de cette dernière se gonfla de bonheur en voyant ce changement de comportement. Elle vit même une lueur renaître dans ses yeux onyx profonds. Elle savait que cette lueur ne lui était pas destinée, elle n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke la voyait en ce moment-même. Peut-être qu'il voyait _lui _à travers elle.

Une image. Un fantasme. Une illusion qu'il se faisait. Un tourment qui se créait et qui se renforçait rien qu'à l'appellation de ce nom si aimé.

Trop aimé.

« Naruto a besoin de toi. Rien que de toi. »

Le mensonge est un doux poison.

Cela arracha le cœur de la jeune fille de jouer comme ça mais si cela pouvait faire revenir son brun, elle serait prête à lui dire toutes les illusions qu'il souhaitait ardemment entendre pour qu'il redevienne cette personne qu'elle chérissait tant.

S.N.S.N

L'expression « carpe » n'avait toujours pas quitté le visage de Naruto et cela pouvait être comique si l'atmosphère n'était aussi tendue. Personne n'osait dire ou faire quelque chose. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi tenta de dire, d'une voix faussement assurée :

« Yô, Naruto ! Cela me fait bizarre de te voir, depuis le temps que l'on s'est pas vu ! »

'_Depuis le temps que l'on s'est pas vu ?' _pensa le blond. _'On s'est vu hier !'_

Il voulait répliquer ce que ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête mais rien n'y faisait. Il était comme bloqué, paralysé par ce spectacle, par les paroles de Kakashi et par l'apparence de Sakura. Il sentit une boule naître dans la gorge et des picotements, dû aux stress, commençaient à parcourir ses mains. Cela en était trop pour lui ! Il allait vraiment péter un câble ! Il était dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?

Voyant le peu de réponse de la part de l'enfant, Kakashi tenta un pas vers lui, suivit de près par Sakura, toujours accrochée à lui. Ce geste fit ressortir le blond de sa torpeur.

« NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS ! »

Ce cri était sorti de lui-même, sans qu'il s'en rendait compte. Cela avait stoppé tout mouvement chez les adultes, mal à l'aise et blessés face à cette réaction violente.

Les yeux exorbités, Naruto haleta fortement, se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Une forte migraine lui saisissait le crâne, à force d'avoir autant de questions et de mauvaises surprises de ce genre.

Où était-il ? Qui étaient ces personnes ? Cela ne pouvait pas être Kakashi et Sakura ! Non, il se refusait à cette idée ! Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Et étrangement, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait pas voir cette réalité. Une peur soudaine lui prit les trippes. Il se refusait à ça, il se refusait à ce monde qui l'entourait.

Il se mit en position fœtus et était parcouru de tremblement. Cette position le protégea de cet environnement, coupant nette la vision qu'il avait des deux adultes. Il ne voulait plus les voir car cela lui renvoyait une image qu'il refusait de tout son être. Malgré tout, tout semblait si réelle et une pensée lui glaça aussitôt les entrailles.

Était-il réellement mort ? Non, non, non. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il était là, bien là ! Recroquevillé et pleurant comme un enfant. Il respirait, tremblait, souffrait. Il était vivant ! Tout son être criait qu'il vivait et qu'il existait ! N'est-ce pas ? Il existait… Il était là…

'_Je suis là, je suis vivant. Je suis là, je suis vivant. Je suis là, je suis vivant. Je suis là, je suis vivant.'_

Il releva quelque peu son visage, ruisselant de larmes, pour regarder à nouveau ces deux êtres : « Kakashi » semblait désolé et désemparé. « Sakura » pleura mais n'osant pas venir vers lui. Leurs expressions douloureuses serra son cœur battant à tout rompt. Etrangement, cela lui faisait mal de les voir comme ça. Si déchirés, tout aussi perdus que lui.

'_Ils sont si réels… Peut-être est-ce bien eux ? Peut-être y a-t-il une explication logique dans tout ça…? Allez, Naruto, reprends-toi ! Cela n'est pas digne d'un Ninja ! Si Sasuke te voyait, il se moquerait de toi ! Euh… Attend une minute…'_

Il se redressa un peu plus et, tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche, observa mieux les alentours. Il manquait quelqu'un. Sasuke… Où était Sasuke ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu avec eux ? Attendait-il derrière la porte, trop furieux pour le voir ? Le détestait-il à ce point pour ne pas aller le voir à l'hôpital ? Où peut-être avait-t-il honte de se montrer devant lui ? Car si Sakura avait l'air… plus adulte, cela voudrait dire que Sasuke aurait la même forme ? Il y avait une malédiction qui s'était abattue sur tous les enfants du village, les transformant en adulte ? Et tout ça, pendant qu'il dormait ? Il laissa tomber cette idée, trop tiré par les cheveux à son goût.

« Sasuke…, » souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vagues.

Les adultes sursautèrent en entendant ce nom. Ils avaient tous deux un air effaré. Peut-être que l'effet était plus prononcé sur les traits de Sakura car elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard baissée, ne supportant plus ce regard si azur, si brûlant. Elle continuait à pleurer, en silence, redoublant ses larmes. Kakashi avait l'œil plus brillant et exprimait un air tellement exténué. Ils affichaient tous deux une profond fatigue morale.

Naruto écarquilla ses yeux devant leur réaction. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi une telle tristesse face à ce nom ? Pourquoi ils ne lui disaient rien ? Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir une telle réaction. Après quelques réflexions, une idée naquit dans son esprit.

Une peur refroidit son être.

'_Ne me dites pas que lui aussi…?'_

Mort ? Son visage exprimait l'effroi. L'idée que Sasuke avait disparu lui-aussi, en même temps que lui, lui serrait atrocement le cœur. Un monde sans Sasuke, une vie sans lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était sans lui ? Rien à part une déchirure, une souffrance que Naruto aimerait qu'on y mette fin à tout prix.

Il secoua la tête, expulsant cette idée et tous ses doutes de son esprit. Jamais, ô grand jamais il s'était posé autant de questions que maintenant. Il trouvait même cela remarquable qu'il était capable de pensez autant en si peu de temps. Malgré la migraine qui gagnait en férocité, il devait savoir. Entendre cette vérité de leur lèvres.

« Il est mort…? » murmura-t-il, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre un son plus audible.

Sakura leva la tête aussitôt. Voyant l'air décomposé de Naruto, elle lâcha enfin la manche de Kakashi et essaya ses larmes, sous l'œil étonné du sensei. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'approcha de l'enfant.

Des pas lents et calculés, sous le regard apeuré du blond. Oui, il avait peur mais il se devait de savoir. Ne plus être dans sa bulle et enfin affronter la réalité en face. Si c'était pour découvrir où était Sasuke, il était prêt à se battre, à regarder les yeux grand ouvert ce monde, quitte à en crever.

'_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Où es-tu ? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Où te caches-tu ? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Je ne te vois plus. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.'_

Une main se posa, avec une douceur infinie, sur l'épaule frêle du blond. Cela le fit sursauter et son regard se plongea dans un océan émeraude. Le visage de cette jeune femme se détendit et laissait place à une joie si profonde que cela réchauffa le cœur si gelé du garçon. Elle était comme rassurée par ce contact, comme si elle était consciente qu'il n'était pas un mirage et qu'il se tenait bien là, devant elle.

S.N.S.N

Dans deux mondes, dans deux espaces qui étaient si semblables et si différents à la fois, se passait la même scène, dans un acte d'une tout autre nature.

Un sourire lumineux s'affichait sur le visage de la rosée et les paroles suivantes gonflèrent le cœur du garçon d'espoir et de renaissance.

« Il est vivant, …. »

Le prénom qui suivait différait selon le garçon qui l'écoutait.

Á suivre… 

Voilàà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! XD Je vous l'avais dit que cela serait un peu plus long ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Retranscrire les sentiments et jouer entre deux mondes ne sont pas facile. Je pense même que le prochain chapitre sera concentré exclusivement sur le monde où est Naruto, pour éviter le plus de confusion !

Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas abandonner le petit Sasuke comme ça huhu. Je l'aime trop pour ça XD

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)


End file.
